


Cautious

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & You, Olivia Benson/Reader, Olivia Benson/You
Kudos: 17
Collections: SVU





	Cautious

To say that you and Olivia Benson were in a committed relationship would technically be the truth, you’d started seeing each other after a small kiss was shared in her living room. It had been unexpected, you weren’t quite sure when you’d started to fall for each other, but the feelings were there, and you weren’t about to shove them down anymore. You spent more time at her apartment than your own, often because she was working later than planned and you were more than willing to watch Noah in the meantime.

At first, the little moments between you and Olivia were more private, they stayed hidden as the feelings developed, unwinding the vines of how your relationship was going to evolve. You spent a lot of time with Noah, often walking him to school in the mornings when Lucy was busy with other families, helping him with homework, or spending the evening in their apartment cooking a mountain of food for dinner that was promptly ready as soon as Olivia got home. Liv watched in awe at how well you and Noah got along, how you were able to coerce him into things that she previously had struggled with, she was particularly amazed when you got him hooked on homemade kale chips over Doritos. He loved having another person around all the time, and could tell that you made his Mom exceptionally happy, an added bonus. 

As your relationship progressed, you became more physical when he was around, lingering hugs, an arm thrown over a shoulder while you all watched a movie, a hand on a thigh when you were out to eat, hands linked together when you walked through Central Park. It wasn’t that you wanted to hide things from him, or that you were hiding your love in general, simply that Olivia wanted to make sure that he was comfortable, ready for a second, constant parental figure in his life. The first kiss you shared in front of him was a complete accident, you’d slept over the night before, and were running out the door to make it to work on time, out of a force of habit you pulled Olivia into a gentle kiss, barely registering what you’d done until you were three blocks away. While Liv expected an onslaught of questions from Noah the entire walk to school he simply smiled at her and said;

“You really like her, don’t you Momma?”

“I do…” She gave him a soft smile back, handing him his backpack as he hopped down from the table.

“At recess Jamie said if you really like a girl you should ask them to be your girlfriend. Shouldn’t you take her on a date? Her favourite ice cream is the Santorini at MilkCow, you should take her there.” He said it so simply, as if it was so obvious, Olivia was a bit taken a back at first.

Later that week, that’s exactly what she did. You’d asked how she even knew about MilkCow, much less how you would practically die for their ice cream, blushing when she said Noah suggested it, making you admit that you had in fact, gotten him ice cream before dinner on a couple of occasions. Truthfully, Olivia was so in love with you, she wouldn’t have cared if you’d given Noah ice cream _for_ dinner, and on the way home from your little date night, she spoke the words quietly, resulting in a kiss full of passion. A smile breaking out across your delicate lips you were quick to repeat them to her, more than happy to snuggle in her arms that night. 

At this point you were practically living out of Olivia’s apartment, spending most nights there, dinner with Noah followed by a few glasses of wine and a movie on the couch with your girlfriend before you buried into each other’s limbs as the sky darkened. You weren’t put off by the slow approach that your relationship had taken, you knew how much Liv loved her son, and how important he was in her life. Figuring out dating was tough enough without throwing a kid in there, and getting involved with someone who could end up not only breaking your heart, but your child’s? Not that you had any plans to do anything close to that, but you understood where Olivia was coming from, and she loved and appreciated you even more for it.

It had been a bit over a year since you’d officially called each other ‘girlfriends’, the three of you were snuggled up on the couch, Noah in the middle, your hand softly playing with Olivia’s hair while The Parent Trap played on the tv. The movie got to the part after the twins swapped places and found out their Dad was getting remarried, and how they were planning on breaking it up in hopes their parents would get back together. Noah’s face scrunched a bit as he spoke,

“I thought you got married when you _loved_ each other?” He glanced up at his Mom,

“You do.”

“But they think Meredith only wants his money, that’s not love…”

“It isn’t” Olivia replied, “Why don’t we see how everything turns out?” She scratched through his curls gently, causing him to snuggle up against her, 

“You two love each other, are you gonna get married?” That one took the two of you for a bit of a shock, always with the no filter comments this kid was. Liv glanced over at you, surprise on both of your faces, 

“Well bug, we haven’t really talked about that yet…” 

“I hope you do…it’d be really cool to officially have two Moms.” Wow, this kid was gonna be the death of you. You felt happy tears flush into your eyes, smiling softly over at Olivia. That right there was all the confirmation she needed, she loved you more than she ever could have imagined, and so did Noah. If he was at the point of saying that you should get married, and was accepting you into his life as Mom #2, there was no doubt in her mind that it was about time to go ring shopping.


End file.
